


Shogi and Nail Polish

by clarkjoekent



Series: Grandpa Shikaku AU [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Gen, Grandpa Shikaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Chocho got a new supply of nail polish and Shikadai hates the color she uses on him. Grandpa Shikaku helps out but gets the brunt of Chocho's wrath.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikaku
Series: Grandpa Shikaku AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Shogi and Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a cute fic with Boruto Generation InoShikaCho and Grandpa Shikaku.

It went by so fast Shikaku almost missed it. A neon pink blur in his peripheral vision made him stop drinking his tea and do a double take. Whatever it was, was now gone. 

Shikadai was busy eating breakfast - the poor kid only half awake - sitting next to his equally exhausted father. Shikamaru was snoring softly, his head only inches from his plate. Shikaku poked his son in his forehead and got no response. 

“Dad just got back from a mission but the Hokage needs him for something so he hasn’t slept.” Shikadai moved his father’s plate out from under his head just in case. The pink flashed again this time Shikaku caught what it was. 

“Who did your nails?” The pink lacquer was brighter than the sun. 

“Chocho. Aunt Ino gave her a new set and she’s been trying to paint everyone’s nails. She painted Inojin’s red.” 

Shikaku raised an eyebrow and then nodded, turning back to his paper. “That’s a bright pink.” 

“I wanted her to do baby pink but she said she didn’t have it. I hate this color.” Shikadai looked at his nails and then huffed. “She used the gel kind so I have to wait for it to fall off.” 

Shikamaru let out a loud snort. His head moved forward and made contact with the table, effectively waking the man up. 

“Ow.” Shikamaru jerked his head up and rubbed where his forehead assaulted the table. After a second to gather his surroundings he glanced at Shikaku. “Want to make some quick money?” 

“I’m not knocking you out. Just go in, do whatever Naruto needs, and then leave.” 

“You could always lock your office door and take a nap. Uncle Gaara does that sometimes.” Shikadai rested his head in his hand. 

“I think I’ll just nap in my office. Thanks for the help.” Shikamaru smiled at his son, kissing the kid on the top of his head rustling his hair in the process before getting up and leaving. Shikadai let out an annoyed sigh and fixed his hair. 

“Where is Grandma and Mama?” Shikadai finished his morning meal and put his plate and bowl in the sink. 

“A hot spring. Your mother won a free week and she invited your grandmother.” 

“So it’s just you, me, and dad?”

“Looks like it.” Shikaku folded his paper up and eyed his grandson. The kid was staring at his nails. “I think I have something that can take that off.” 

“Chocho will get mad. I’ll leave the paint on until it annoys me.” Shikadai ripped his attention away from the offending color and then shoved his hands in his pockets. “Wanna play shogi?” 

They played 10 games - Shikaku winning each one - before Shikadai let out his frustration. “I hate it.” He was trying to chip the paint off with his teeth to no avail. The color was a little distracting, like highlighter pink. 

“Come on, I’ll help you take it off.” Shikaku stood up and grabbed the hand Shikadai wasn’t distracted by. They walked into his and Yoshino’s bedroom and Shikaku immediately went to the top dresser drawer where they kept all the nail polish. Shikadai sat at the edge of Shikaku’s bed watching intently. 

“Wow you have a lot of polish!” Shikadai’s eyes were wide. 

Shikaku chuckled and pulled out the gel polish remover, some cotton pads, and a baby pink bottle of polish. “It’s quite a collection. We buy it if it catches our eye.” Shikaku exited the room, Shikadai’s little feet padding behind him until they were back in the kitchen. 

It took 15 minutes to take off the offending pink polish. The new polish wasn’t gel but it was an active user formula so it won’t chip easily. Yoshino loved that kind of polish over gel.

“There.” Shikaku finished the last coat of baby pink and Shikadai admired his nails. 

“Much better. It’s not so distracting or annoying.” Shikadai leapt off the kitchen chair and ran to the door, carefully putting his sandals on. “I’m gonna show Inojin and Chocho. Hopefully she won’t be mad.” 

Shikaku cleaned the neon pink stained cotton pads off the table and let his grandson go show his friends. 

Chocho stormed into the house an hour later, her face scrunched up in anger. “Why did you take off the pink?” 

Shikaku was in the middle of a private game of shogi when she tapped the table demanding an answer. “The pink was too bright for Shikadai. It threw him off his game.” Shikaku pointed to the shogi board. 

“Everyone knows he is terrible at shogi and that no one except Lord Sixth was a match for you.” 

The little Akimichi had her arms crossed, not fooled by Shikaku’s lie. It was distracting but it didn’t really hinder Shikadai, it just annoyed him. He would never tell her that though.   
“Okay, how about this. If you beat me at shogi I’ll let you paint my nails whatever color you want.” Shikaku held his hand out to make the deal and Chocho accepted. She had determination in her eyes. He set the board up and let her go first, he was 90 percent confident he could beat her. 10 percent was more of a chance than he gave Shikadai or Shikamaru. 

Inojin and Shikadai wandered in halfway through the game, wondering where Chocho had gone.

“Uh Grandpa?” Shikadai glanced at the board and then at the older Nara. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re losing.” 

“Looks like it.” Shikaku leaned back and sighed. “Are you getting lessons from Kakashi?” 

Chocho grinned and then made the winning move. “I play with him sometimes. When he’s babysitting me and Sarada.”

“Whoa.” Both boys took a step away from the table, scared that someone had actually beaten Shikaku. 

“Deal’s a deal kid. Go ahead.” Shikaku moved the board to the side and laughed when Chocho whipped out a scroll with the words “Survival supplies” on the front. The third seal had the nail polish and she grabbed the one color Shikaku was dreading. 

“Neon green matches your tone Shikaku-sama.” 

“Of course.” Shikaku shook his head. 

Shikamaru came home at dusk, yawning like he had never gotten sleep before in his life. “Naruto sent me home after I fell asleep at his desk.” He put his clipboard and a scroll on the table then turned to his father who was making dinner. “How was Shikadai?” 

“Oh he was fine. We played shogi for a bit and then he went to play with Chocho and Inojin.” Shikaku passed Shikamaru a bowl to put on the table. 

The green caught Shikamaru’s eye and he grabbed his father’s wrist. “I see Chocho go to you too.” 

“She beat me at shogi, I let her choose the color.” 

“She beat you?” 

“Yeah, I actually tried this time.” Shikaku took his hand back and continued plating for himself and Shikadai. 

“Chocho was upset that I got the pink changed.” Shikadai wiggled into his seat and waited for Shikaku to place the food in front of him. 

“Ino used to paint my nails while I was sleeping.” Shikamaru laughed. He looked at his son’s nails and then frowned. “I feel left out now.” 

Shikadai and Shikaku gave each other a quick look and then Shikadai patted his father’s hand nodding sympathetically. “Don't worry Dad, we can fix that after dinner.”


End file.
